Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 6 & 7 \\ 2 & 2 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 2 \\ 6 & 2 \\ 7 & 4\end{array}\right]$